Before I Die
by Hiddeninyoureyes
Summary: Ever wanted to do something before you die? House got the chance to, but it wasnt what he had in mind.


**House/Wilson**

**Friendship/Slash you decide**

**Word Prompts: Helicopter, Sky**

**This is my second fic for House, it's taken me ages to actually get round to writing. This fic is very short and hopefully it makes sense.**

**The first part is the Past, and the second is the Present. I think that's pretty straight forward…**

**Enjoy,**

**Please read and respond!**

* * *

Wilson watched House for a minute before going out to join him, the sun catching on his friends face, giving the aging wrinkles depth, his skin a glow. He looked almost peaceful…

He pushed open the door and walked into the warm sun, "What you doing?"

House didn't look at him or respond, just kept looking up at the sky.

Wilson followed House's eyes and saw the tiny image of a helicopter high above, gliding along the sky. House still hadn't said anything and both men just continued to watch the helicopter till it was out of sight. That was when House decided to speak.

"My dad used to collect little models of helicopters and planes, I remember wanting to play with them, got caught once when he came home from work early, he made me clean out the whole attic. There were pictures up there, of more helicopters, and a man standing besides them all. Looked like my dad but I knew he never got to go into a helicopter. I forgot about them for a while, finished cleaning and stored them away" House stopped and turned to lean against the outer wall so he was looking into his office. Wilson remained silent waiting for House to go on, revelling in this rare moment.

House continued like he hadn't stopped at all, he talked in such a voice that Wilson wondered if he really noticed who he was talking to and what he was saying "I found them again a few years later and asked who the man in the picture was. Dad said it was my grandfather. Died before I was born, storm hit his helicopter, went down with the machine"

He turned his head to look at Wilson suddenly, slight fear shown on his face as if he just realised what he had said. He searched Wilson's eyes for any sign of pity that he could throw a sarcastic or hostile comment at to return the atmosphere to joking, something he could handle.

Finding nothing but curiosity and a hint of sadness he sighed heavily and walked to his office door in order to escape, he couldn't deal with another Wilson speech.

Just as he was stepping through the door his mouth betrayed him once more "From that day I've always wanted to go in a helicopter before I die"

"So maybe you could feel that if your Dad couldn't be proud of you, at least your grandfather might?" Wilson asked. He got no reply except a slight bow of the head as House closed his door.

* * *

"GREG! Greg can you hear me? I need you to stay with me here buddy, come on House. GREG!" Wilson shouted, peeling Houses eyelids open to check for reaction, the vivid blue now a dull grey, covered with pain but his pupils were reacting.

House groaned as the paramedics and Wilson picked up the gunnery and stared to run to the helicopter situated just 100 yards away, looking enormous against the crushed bike lying besides it.

The deafening noise from the whirling blades made his ears and head ache so bad, adding to the pain in his ribs, that he had the urge to scream but bit his lip in protest. He vaguely heard Wilson calling his name again and telling him to hold on for 10 minutes, he wanted to talk to Jimmy, tell him to put him under before he was sick with the pain.

Wilson grabbed hold of his hand rubbing the knuckles with his thumb soothingly whilst the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding from his abdomen.

"Jimmy?" It was a whisper over the noise of the helicopters but Wilson heard it as clear as day.

"Yeah?"

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go in a helicopter before I die" House said with a slight smirk

Wilson couldn't help but let out a small bark of laughter.

**Fin**

**A/N Good? Rubbish? Please tell me what you think, any comments appreciated.**


End file.
